The Lamar Soutter Library (LSL) of the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) proposes to serve as the National Network of Libraries of Medicine, New England Region (NN/LM NER) for 2016-2021. The central location of the UMMS, fifteen years of experience serving as the NER, strong institutional support from the highest levels of UMMS administration, and long-standing relationships with hospital, academic and community partners, all make the LSL uniquely qualified and positioned to carry out the functions of the NN/LM NER. The Overall Component describes the framework for the structure, organization, and functions of NER and the overall evaluation plan. Each of our specific aims serve to promote the products and services of the National Library of Medicine (NLM), expand the reach of the NLM, and foster collaborations with Network Members and other organizations to improve access to and sharing of health and biomedical information resources to a diverse and broad audience throughout the six New England states.